


Медіа

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Humor, Multi
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Замість Зоряних Дестроєрів - бехі, замість світлових мечей - старенькі АК. Як героям "Зоряних війн" воювалось би в умовах АТО?Продовження "Звєзди Смєрті": http://archiveofourown.org/works/12971709Всі міномети приїхали від W_B.Мова тексту відповідає заданим реаліям.





	Медіа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elefwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/gifts), [W_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/gifts).



Нема нічого тяжчого від затишшя. Ото знаєте – в тяжку ніч затишшя, коли ніяк не можеш заснути, бо вже відвик, і вуха все намагаються і намагаються вловити відсутнє тріскотіння чужих мінометів, в голову починає лізти дурня.  
Наприклад, що хтось вже місяць не мав сексу. Насправді, якщо бути чесним, хтось не мав його вже хбз скільки, бо в школі занадто довго перебирав харчами, а в учєбкє комендантом був папа, а коли папа комендант, то тебе не приймає навіть сплочьоний мужской колектив. Отак і виходить, що єдиним чиїмсь статевим спогадом "на розвіяться" була ота сісяста малолєтка між школою і учєбкою, що хтось обіцяв їй айфон за свіданкі, і поки вона сосала, то було ще нормально, але вона хотіла, щоб її грали, а грати комусь було впалдо і хтось її погнав, а вона сказала папі, а папа... Ну, ви розумієте, чому досвід приватного життя лейтенанта Ґакса аж ніяк не допомагає йому знайти теплі приватні спогади, щоб відновити рівновагу в тяжкі ночі затишшя.  
Тому Ґакс займається тим, чим він звик займатися ще у школі – вигадує собі теплі приватні спогади за допомогою Браззерс, а потім знімає на айфон, який в нього міцний та стрункий і як він красіво стоїть в отих рудих куцих хащах, що та сісяста курва називала «Чорнобильськім лісом». Ще й ржала, як кобила. А Ґаксові подобаються і оті хащі, і веснянки на животі, і живіт свій подобається – блідий попри всі намагання Такоданського світила зняти з Ґакса шкіру пошарово і довбанути по голові лєтальним сонячним ударом. І як на цьому животі блищать опалові краплини сімені подобається також. Митися після цього – не подобається, а ось милуватися і знімати айфоном – подобається ще й як.   
Головне потім, як будеш митися, не потрапити на очі сержантові Фазмі, що також не спить тихими ночами, бо в такі ночі треба особливо ретельно перевіряти пости.

А? Ви вважали, що на Ґаксовому ВОПі нема жінок?  
Нє, жінки на ВОПі як раз є – але Ґакса то аж ніяк не рятує. Навпаки, сержант Фазма – джерело Ґаксової головної болі номер два після Такоданського сонця. По-перше, тому, що вона не дасть. Ніяк, за ніяких обставин – про це можна навіть не питати, досить раз побачити, яким поглядом Фазма дивиться на Ґаксові лінійки, кофє і щоранкове гоління. По-друге, від Фазми залежить готовність особового складу йти в атаку і відбивати у сєпарів оті всі «Звьозди Смєрті», населенні пункти без указаній на карті або робити ще якусь хєрню, що Ґакс придумає на основі приказів зі штабу. Враховуючи, що в Фазми навіть аватари за тиждень починають рити окопи та відвідувати Ґаксові заняття з тактики, Фазма – безцінне надбання ВОПу між стратегічними висотами ННН та МММ і краще її не дратувати.  
А по-третє... По-третє, з Фазмою вже спить політрук-чорносотенець Кайло. Принаймні, так вважає Ґакс, і цього більш ніж досить, щоб прониктися до Фазми стійкою нелюбов’ю.  
Саме тому коли в Фазми збігає татуйований фрегатами і цифрами (1488? 2187? – Ґакс не дуже зважає на такі дурниці) аватар, якого два дні по тому занесло на ВОП хвилями ротації, Ґакс почуває себе мальвою, що нарешті знайшла собі тин, під котрим можна розквітнути, – проводить позачергову лінєйку, читає лекцію щодо коректної роботи із особовим складом, де жодним словом не згадується Фазма, а тільки «деякі наші бійці, що не досить дбало відносяться до своїх обов’язків», оголошує ревізію ВОПівського майна, обнюхує усі каністри і навіть перевіряє наявність спирту в медичних серветках.   
І квітне і благоухає аж до того самого моменту, як виявляється, що разом із аватаром зник і його, Ґаксів айфон – з теплими спогадами від Браззерс і міцним та струнким в рудих хащах блідого веснянкового живота.   
Ґакс забуває про виховну роботу і згадує про батькові погрози наступного статевого інциденту пристрелити його власноруч. Він спадає з лиця, ретирується до свого бліндажу і починає нарізати невпорядковані кола, перериваючі власні речі ще і ще раз. Нарешті лейтенант згадує про функцію блокування телефону та віддаленого стирання даних, відкриває ноут, знаходить паролі, виходить в Інтернет, блокує, стирає... І отримує на пошту фотографію опалових крапель з незнайомої адреси.   
І тільки тепер пригадує, що окрім багатої галереї в клятий айфон були забиті всі ключі до військових шифрів, якими користується Ґаксів ВОП, бо Ґаксові так зручніше, а компанія Еппл дбає про безпеку своїх клієнтів і всьо такоє.  
Ноги Ґакса підкошуються.  
Отак, на підкошених, він йде до політрука Кайло Рена в палатку і зізнається, що утікач-аватар попиздів в них секретну документацію.   
Чорносотенець хмурішає.   
– В нотатках? – питає він.  
– В нотатках, – підтверджує Ґакс.  
– Айфон заблокували, дані наказали видалити?   
– Айфон заблокував, дані наказав видалити.  
– І хтось прислав листа з шифром?  
– Так, – каже Ґакс і трохи рожевішає.  
– Де лист?  
– Потер...  
Політрук дивиться на нього як на ідіота.   
– Я був збентежений! – вигукує Ґакс. – Я не думав!..  
– Адресу запам’ятали? – питається політичний і не тільки робітник Кайло, відкриваючи ноутбука. Ноутбук в нього якийсь нємодний – чи то ХП, чи то Делл, але Інтернет ловить швидше від Ґаксового Мака. І програми стоять у політрука... нестандартні.   
– Запам’ятав, – каже Ґакс, а потім дивиться, як Кайло вбиває кляту адресу, з кимось зв’язується, щось активує...  
Через півгодини чорносотенець відривається від свого ХП-Делла, дзвонить артилеристам з УУУ і просить їх «роз...ти квадрат».   
Арта, яка зазвичай на такі прохання починає нити, що їй потім списувати несанкціоновані залпи, цього разу без зупинки гупає, мигаюча крапка зникає з екрана, політрук повертається до Ґакса і каже:  
– Все. Разом із фізичним носієм, так би мовити.  
Ґакс проковтує судомний комок.  
– Все?  
– Все, – підтверджує чорносотенець, а потім каже іншим тоном: – Дуже сподіваюсь, що цей кєнт почав із ваших медіа.  
Ґакс зеленіє.  
– Що? – пискає він придушено.  
Чорносотенний політрук дивиться на нього знизу вверх, але полегшення це не приносить.  
– З медіа, – каже політрук. – Роліки Браззерс і ваші приватні фото. Вони досить… художні, щоб відволікти увагу цього крадія-рецидивіста. Якщо його взагалі цікавить чоловіча натура.  
– А. Е, – каже Ґакс і задкує з політруківського бліндажа. Замість того, щоб задатися питанням, звідки пан Кайло знає про його приватну колекцію, Ґакс чогось пригадує, що Чорна Сотня каратєльного батальйону Лицарів Корусанту називає себе нащадками характерників, а ті кляті чаклуни мали схильність до стосунків в сплочьоному мужскому колективі, бо, розумієте, старий добрий гетеросексуальний перетрах тягне з чаклуна відьмацьку силу…

Як виявляється пізніше, номерний фрегатний рецидивіст вліз не тільки в медіа-файли.


End file.
